Universal Studios Tennessee
Universal Studios Tennessee is a theme park that's located in Nashville, Tennessee. And it first opened on March 14, 1991 Development Of The Park TBA (ST) means Studio Tour Tram are from the Attractions (!) means Parental Discretion is Advised Themed Zones The park consists of Nine themed zones which surround a lagoon. Each zone is based on a blockbuster movie or a television show, featuring their own unique attractions, character appearances, dining and shopping areas Upcoming: * Super Nintendo World '''- Themed to Nintendo Video Games such as Super Mario, Legend of Zelda, Kirby and more. '''Opening Date: July 3, 2019. Current: * Production Central/Hollywood -''' The main section of the park that features famous movies and TV shows and based on Hollywood street. '''Opening Date: March 14, 1991 ** Far Far Away - A sub-zone based on Shrek franchise. Theme: Shrek ''franchise. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Opening Date:' May 29, 2006 ** Despicable Me: Gru's Neighborhood - A second sub-zone based on Universal Pictures/Illumination's Despicable Me franchise. Theme: Despicable Me ''franchise. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Opening Date:' June 30, 2013. Sponserd by: '''General Mills * '''New York City ' '-''' a section Themed after post-modern New York City that features sidewalks and classic landmarks that mimic its cityscape. The area is enhanced by neon lights and flanked by street facades that set the scenes for big city fun and also real-time movie production for most Hollywood blockbuster films with a Broadway sub-area. '''Opening Date: March 14, 1991 ** Sesame Street - A sub-area to the educational series Sesame Street. Opening Date: June 17, 2008. ** Broadway '''- A second sub-area Themed to Broadway musicals such as Once Upon a Mattress, South Pacific, Little Shop of Horrors, Avenue Q, etc. '''Opening Date: Janurary 8, 1999 * San Fransisco - an area themed to San Francisco. Opening Date: March 14, 1991 ** SuperMarioLogan World! - a sub-area in San Francisco themed around the Youtube channel SuperMarioLogan Opening Date: July 12, 2018. * The Wizarding World of Harry Potter - Diagon Alley - An area Based on the Harry Potter ''franchise. '''Opening Date: '''July 8, 2015. * '''Sci-Fi City' - TBA. Opening Date: July 4, 2000. * SEGA Green Hill Zone - TBA. Opening Date: May 30, 2004 * Woody Woodpecker's Kidzone - A kids area Themed to Woody Woodpecker Other Universal Kids Rides. Opening Date: March 3, 1999. * DC Nation - TBA. Opening Date: November 6, 2008 * Kids' WB Fun Zone - TBA. Opening Date: September 15, 2016 ** Looney Tunes Central - TBA. Opening Date: November 6, 2008 ** Hanna-Barbera Cartoons - TBA. Opening Date: September 10, 2010 ** Action City - TBA. Opening Date: September 15, 2016 ** Pop - TBA. Opening Date: April 28, 2018 ** DC SuperHeroZone - TBA. Opening Date: June 23, 2016 Former: * Amity '''- An area inspired by Jaws films. '''Opening Date: March 14, 1991. Closing Date: Janurary 31, 2002. Trivia: they moved to Metazoa and replaced by San Fransisco '''expansion * '''Quahog - TBA. Opening Date: September 8, 2007. Closing Date: June 30, 2019. Replaced By: New York expansion. * Springfield USA - An area themed to The Simpsons. Opening Date: '''March 27, 2009. '''Closing Date: June 30, 2019. Replaced By: SEGA Green Hill Zone, Sci-Fi City & Woody Woodpecker's Kidzone expansion * Western Town '''- themed to the town of American west. '''Opening Date: '''March 14, 1991. '''Closing Date: June 30, 2017. Replaced By: Super Nintendo World * Neverland - themed to FairyTales. Opening Date: November 6, 1997. Closing Date: June 2007. DC Nation & Looney Tunes Central Refurbisment Schedule Overview Universal Studios Tennessee features a vast selection of attractions: some familiar, some brand new. These attractions allow the visitor to "ride the movies", through immersive technologies to designs that immerses guests into fictional worlds seen only on the big screen. Now, the movies are real, it's happening right in front of you! Production Central/Hollywood The first section of the park, themed to A Movie Lot And The Hollywood Streets. Theme: '''Hollywood. '''Current Attractions * Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit - A B&M Hyper-coaster based on Hollywood. Map Info: Rocket your way though Hollywood in this roller coaster experience as you're the star and can make your own movie. Theme: '''Hollywood '''Sponsored by: '''Coca Cola. '''Height restriction: 52” Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes. '''Opening date: June 1, 2012. Operates from: '''March to November * '''Stunt Fall! - A intamin drop tower Map info: '''TBA '''Opening date: '''March 10, 2000. '''Height restriction: 48” Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes. '''Operates from: March to November * Disaster!: A Major Motion Picture Ride...Starring You! (ST/!) '-' 'a dark subway ride attraction '''Opened: ''May 29, 2010.' Map Info: '''TBA' Replaced: Earthqake The Big One. '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes * '''E.T Adventure - A dark ride based on E.T. Map Info: Help America’s favorite extraterrestrial save his dying planet as you hop aboard your star-bound bicycle and soar across the moonlit sky! Theme: E.T. Height restriction: 34” Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. Opening Date: March 14, 1991. Sponsored by: McDonald's (1991-1995) * Twister...Ride It Out (!) - A special effect attraction themed to Twister 'Theme: '''Twister '''Map Info: '''Experience what it’s like to be caught in the middle of a raging tornado by riding the storm out! Just make sure you hang on tight to the railing. '''Opening Date:'June 10, 1999 Sponsored by: TBA * The NBCUniversal Experience '''- (formerly '''Universal Studios Sneak Peeks) an interactive attraction which focused on projects from Universal Pictures and NBC. Map info: '''Experience your first look of NBCUniversal's upcoming projects. '''Theme: NBCUniversal's upcoming projects Opening Date: '''March 14, 1991 * '''Hollywood Horror Make-up Show! (!) - TBA Map Info: Take a comedic close-up look at what goes into—and oozes out of—some of Hollywood’s strangest creatures, laughs and scares guaranteed! Opening Date: March 14, 1991 * Hollywood Walk of Fame - a replica of the pathway with stars showing the names of famous celebrities. Map Info: See TBA. Opening Date: March 14, 1991 * Nickelodeon Studios Nashville '''- TBA. '''Opening Date: March 14, 1991 * WWE Raw at Universal (!) - A live show featuring WWE wrestlers. Due to the violent nature of this show, Parental Discretion is Advised. Opening Date: Janurary 2, 2008 * Lights! Camera! Action! Hosted by Steven Spielberg (!) - A special effects simulation attraction that uses screens of Steven and goes through how they made props and other things for some of his big movies. its similar to the one in Universal Studios Singapore. Map Info: Witness a special behind-the-scenes look at movie magic with Steven Spielberg in Lights, Camera, Action!. Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. Opening Date: March 14, 1991 * The Walking Dead Terror Maze (!) ''' - a horror-themed walkthrough maze based on AMC's The Walking Dead. The attraction is unsuitable for children under 13 years. Theme: The Walking Dead. Map Info: Face your fears as you'll survive through the scariest maze to escape from the flash-eating zombies. Children under 13 are not allowed. Universal Express Pass Available?:' Yes.'Opening date: June 30, 2017. * 'Studio Tour Tennessee '-''' '''A Tram ride Inspired by Universal Studios Hollywood's Studio Tour, '''Map info: '''Aboard on a studio tram to tour through the studio to take on the behind-the-sense look of your favorite films and television shows, but watch out for earthquakes, sharks, floods, dragons and more! '''Sponsored by: '''Kodak (1997- 2009) '''Opening Date: March 14, 1991 * Universal's Cinematic Spectacular '''- TBA. '''Opening Date: May 1, 2012. Former Attractions * Chicken Run Walkthrough (!) '''- TBA. '''Opening Date: March 31, 2000. Closing Date: July 2, 2003. Replaced By: Van Helsing: Fortress Dracula * Van Helsing: Fortress Dracula '''(!) '''- TBA. Opening Date: October 8, 2004. Closing Date: October 31, 2006. Replaced By: Universal's House of Horrors * Universal's House of Horrors (!) - TBA. Opening Date: October 1, 2007. Closing Date: October 31, 2015. Replaced By: The Walking Dead: Terror Maze * Earthquake: The Big One (ST/!) '''- TBA. '''Attraction type: special effects ride Map Info:'''TBA '''Opening Date: March 14, 1991. Closing Date: November 1, 2009. Replaced By: '''Disaster!: A Major Motion Picture Ride...Starring You! * '''Alfred Hitchcock: The World of Movie Making - a part-3-D film, part-live action show Opening Date: March 14, 1991. Closing Date: October 31, 2002. Replaced By: Shrek 4-D * Flintstones Musical Revue '''- TBA. '''Opening Date: May 19, 1994. Closing Date: '''July 31, 2002. '''Replaced By: Universal Monsters Live! * Universal Monsters Live! '''- TBA. '''Opening Date: October 1, 2003. Closing Date: October 31, 2010. Replaced By: Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem. * Aquazone '''- TBA. '''Opening Date: June 1, 1995. Closing Date: July 31, 2001. Replaced By: Coke Soak. * Coke Soak '''- TBA. '''Opening Date: May 1, 2002. Theme: Coca Cola. Closing Date: July 31, 2012. Replaced By: Super Silly Fun Land * Universal 360: A Cinesphere Spectacular '''- TBA. '''Sesonal Attractions * Ghostbusters Spooktacular (Halloween Horror Nights) Current Stores * That's a Wrap '''- a gift store located near the exit of the park. '''Opening Date: March 14, 1991. * Universal Studios Store '''- A themed store with an aray of stuff from the lands and the park and stuff that is exclusive to the resort. '''Opening Date: March 14, 1991. * Nickelodeon Kiosk * E.T. Toy Closet * Studio Sweets - TBA Opening Date: March 14, 1991. * Disaster! Studio Gift Shop * Hollywood Pit-Stop-'''The area that you exit from Hollywood Rip Ride Rocket, you will be able to pick up merchandise based on the ride. '''Opened: July 2, 2010 * Pin Traders USA: The number one stop for your pin goods, this kiosk shop will delight anyone whose looking for a little souvenir from their trip. Opening Date: March 14, 1991. * Hello Kitty Store- a store with merchandise based on Sanrio characters, particularly Hello Kitty. Theme: Sanrio. Opening date: '''June 15, 2015. '''Replaced: '''Kitchen Kettle '''Former Stores Restaurants * Mel's Drive-In '''- A quick service restaurant that serves hamburgers, chicken strips, milkshakes etc. '''Opening Date: '''March 14, 1991 * '''Stage 12 * Arby's '- A quick service that sells Arby's Roast Beef '''Opening Date:'June 10, 1997 * '''Movie Studio Diner - a restaurant which serves American cuisine, like hamburgers, French fries, steaks, salads, etc. Opening Date: March 14, 1991 * Hollywood Dine-In - a large restaurant which sells mostly Italian and American cuisine.Opening Date: '''March 14, 1991 * '''All-Star Café - a small café where the Meet-n-Greets mostly occur. Opening Date: 'March 14, 1991 * '''Celebrity Cuisine '- a serve restaurant. '''Opening Date: March 14, 1991 * Burger King at Universal '''- A burger restraunt '''Opening Date: '''June 10, 1997 * '''Universal Monsters Cafe - a food court themed around Universal Monsters. Opening Date: March 14, 1991. Snacks And Drinks * Dylan's Macaroni & Cheese Shop - a store which contains macaroni and cheese, 4-cheese corkscrew pastas, shells in white cheddar pastas, as well as non-pasta foods such as french fries, baked potatoes, mashed potatoes, ostrich nuggets (a large fried meat that resembles a giant chicken nugget, but is made out of ostriches), and many others. Opening Date: March 14, 1991. * Starbucks/Ben & Jerry's '''- A combined Starbucks and Ben & Jerry's stand where you can combined ice cream and coffee. '''Opening Date: March 14, 1991. * Auntie Anne's Pretzels - A Pretze Shop Opening Date:'''June 10, 1997 * '''Cinnabon - TBA. Opening Date:'''June 17, 1994 '''Meet and Greet characters * Woody Woodpecker and Winnie Woodpecker * Spongebob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs, Sandy the Squirrel, Bikini Bottomiess * Dora the Explorer, Boots, Diego, Baby Jaguar * Poppy, Branch * Beetlejuice * E.B., Carol, The Pink Beret * Scooby Doo, Shaggy, Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, Daphne Blake * Spyro and Cynder * Crash Bandicoot and Coco Bandicoot * Hello Kitty * NBC Peacock Far Far Away Attractions * Shrek 4-D '-' '''A 4D show based on DreamWorks Animation's ''Shrek ''franchise. '''Map Info: Shrek and Donkey are back! Join our heroes on an all new adventure that puts you in the story between the Oscar-winning film "Shrek" and "Shrek 2". Sponsored by: Nestle Theme: 'Shrek.'Opening Date: '''May 6, 2004. '''Replaced: '''Alfred Hitchcock: The Art of Making Movies. * '''Enchanted Airways ''- a Vekoma Family Inverted rollercoaster themed after the Dragon from Shrek.' 'Theme:' Shrek. ''Map Info: Take on a flight with Dragon. Opening Date: 'May 6, 2004. '''Closing Date: '''August 24, 2006 (due to Refurbisment). '''Reopening Date: ''June 4, 2007 Height restriction: 42" Operates from: '''Late March to Late December * '''Magic Potion Spin - TBA.' Opening Date: '''July 11, 2006 * '''Donkey Live' - an interactive show. Map info: 'TBA '''Opening Date: '''June 4, 2007 * '''Puss in Boots' Giant Journey '- A Zamperla Famly inverted roller coasterits similar to the one in Universal Studios Singapore.'''Map Info: '''TBA '''Opening Date: '''June 30, 2015 '''Operates from: '''Late March to Late December * '''Shrek's Merry Fairy Tale Journey - An ATS Systems Trackless Multi-Mover. Opening Date: 2017 Stores * Shrek's Ye Olde Souvenir Shoppe - a store with Shrek merchindise. Theme: '''Shrek. '''Opening Date: '''May 6, 2004 '''Restaurants * Donkey's Waffles '''- TBA. '''Opening Date: '''May 6, 2004. * Fairy Godmother's Juice Bar * Friar's * Goldilocks '''Meet and Greet characters * Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, Puss in Boots, Kitty Softpaws, Gingy Despicable Me: Gru's Neighborhood Attractions * Despicable Me: Minions Mayhem '''- a 3D simulator ride based on the Despicable Me franchise. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: Despicable Me. Sponsored by: General Mills & Nestle.Opening Date: '''June 30, 2013. '''Replaced: Universal Monsters Live! * Club Minions '''- an interactive dance party hosted by the yellow minions. '''Map info: '''You're invited for a party with the yellow minions! '''Opening Date: '''June 30, 2013. '''Replaced: Universal Monsters Live!. * Super Silly Fun Land '- a play area themed after the fictional park of the same name. '''Map info: '''TBA '''Opening Date: '''May 24, 2014 '''Replaced:'Coke Soak * 'Super Silly Fun Coaster ! '- A Vekoma junior roller coaster. A similar ride, The Barnstormer at Magic Kingdom. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Sponsored by: Sparkle. Opening Date: May 24, 2014. * Minions: Road to VillainCon - Oceaneering TruTrackless Dark Ride. Stores * Minion Studio Store '''- a small store which sells merchindise of the yellow minions from Dispicable Me franchise dressing up as Characters From The Theme Park Universal Studios Tennessee. '''Opened: May 24, 2014. * Super Silly Stuff Restaurants * Gru's Lab Cafe - a Despicable Me.Themed Cafe With Minon's Meet & Greet a Despicable Me.Themed Cafe With Minon's Meet & Greet Snacks And Drinks * Despicable Ice Cream -''' an ice cream bar.'''Opening Date: May 24, 2014. Meet and Greet characters * Gru, Dru, Lucy, Minions, Margo, Edith, Agnes, Victor, Scarlett Overkill, Balthazar New York City The second area of the park themed to New York based on the original New York City, during the era of post-modernisation. This zone features various icons commonly portrayed in movies including the city skyline, neon lights, facades, and sidewalks. This zone also has a replica of the famous New York Public Library with two lion statues at its entrance with a sub-area themed to Broadway Opening Date: March 14, 1991. Current Attractions * Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon - A 3D simulation attraction featurng Jimmy Fallon, a talk show host for The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon. Map Info: Board the unique of the Theater and it’s you versus Jimmy as you find yourself speeding down the show’s hallways and through the busy streets of midtown Manhattan, rumbling down into the city’s subways, soaring over skyscrapers and diving into the East River as you hurtle neck and neck towards the finish line. Will you take down "The Tonight Show" host in a blaze of glory, or will Jimmy’s taunts leave you in the dust? Theme: Jimmy Fallon. Height restriction:'''42”. '''Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. Attraction type: '''Dynamic Structures Motion Simulator. '''Opening Date: 2018. * The Subway Coaster - '''An indoor Premier Rides launch coaster. TBA. * '''NBC Center - an indoor interactive attraction aimed to allow guest to take on their experience by becoming a star for NBC television programs in many genres, such as news, sitcoms, etc., while standing on the green screen. Map info: Become a television personality for NBC's television programs, in the interactive experience. Universal Express Available?: No. Opening Date: '''2004. * '''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ride - An Oceaneering 4D Dark Ride. Opening Date: 2017 * NYC Spin - A Huss Top Spin trill ride Map info: TBA Opening date: '''March 1, 1999 '''Height restriction: 52". Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes.Operates from: '''Late March to Late December * '''The Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride - A Premier Rides dark ride/indoor Roller coaster in which guests visit an ancient temple ,only to be chased by the undead spirit of the pharaoh. Map Info: 'Digging your nails into the safety rail, you'll hold on tight as you thrash forwards and back on the track, fleeing from the evil Mummy Imhotep. He'll throw everything he's got at you: swarms of insects, warrior mummies and fire so intense you'll definitely feel the heat.'Opening date: 'July 5, 2006 '''Triva: '''This Is a Mix To The Orlando/ The Hollywood Version '''Sponsored by:'TBA. * '''Lucy - A Tribute, was a walk-through museum featuring the best of "America's favorite redhead", Lucille Ball. * Macy's Balloon World '''- A interactive fun center focused on the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade '''Theme: '''Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade '''Opening Date: November 17, 2002 * Times Square Mini '''- A walkthrough attraction based on Times Square '''Opening Date: 1999 * Ghostbusters: Dance Party '''- An indoor dance party featuring the Ghostbusters '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: '''Ghostbusters franchise '''Opening Date: March 14, 1991 * Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory '- A dark ride based on the 1971 film '''Opening Date:'July 7, 1997 '''Map info: TBA Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. * The New York Flyer '''- A B&M inverted coaster simaler to Montu at At Busch Gardens Tampa Bay '''Map info: '''TBA '''Height restriction: '''54” '''Opening Date: '''March 1,1999 '''Operates from: '''Late March to Late December * '''The Blacklist: Crime Roller (!)- a motion based dark ride ride loosely based on The Blacklist. Map Info: '''A new terror is Underway as you Join Elizabeth Keen to Stop Red In a Justice of glory. '''Theme: ''The Blacklist''. Height restriction: 42”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: '''motion based dark ride. '''Opening date: '''July 2, 2015. * '''Radio City Music Hall Theater, '''A 1,500-seat indoor Broadway-style theatre that is fully equipped to host plays, cirque shows, musicals and performances. '''Opening Date: March 14, 1991 * DinoSquad: Mutant Attack! - an interactive shooting gallery dark ride based off the 2008 DIC show of the same name. Map Info: '''TBA. '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes. '''Opening date: '''November 3, 2007 '''Replaced: TBA. * Blues Brothers Live '-A live show attraction that features The Blues Brothers performing classic Rock & Soul songs from the film. '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''No.'Opening Date: '''March 14, 1991 '''Former Attractions * Big Apple Circus * Kongfrontation Seasonal Attractions * Elf: The Musical (Joy to the World) * Macy's Parade's Balloonland (Joy to the World) Current Stores * Macy's BalloonStuff '''- A Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Themed store. '''Opening Date: '''November 17, 2002 * '''Sahara Traders - A Revenge Of The Mummy themed store At The Exit Of Revenge Of The Mummy The Ride. Opening date: July 5, 2006 * NBC Retail '- the gift store which sells NBC-themed merchandise, like t-shirts.'Triva: This Is At The Exit Of Race Thought New York Starting Jimmy Fallon. Opening Date: 2004 * 77 Kids Store * Subway Station * I Heart NY Store '''- A New York themed store '''Opening Date: March 14, 1991 * Wonka '''- A ''Nestlè ''themed store '''Opening Date: July 7, 1997 * Ghostbusters Equipment Shop - A store themed to Ghostbusters. Theme: '''Ghostbusters.'' Opening Date: March 14, 1991 Restaurants * The Macy's Parade Observatory '- A ''Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade ''restaurant '''Opening Date:'June 17, 1997. 'Replaced: '''TBA * '''Johnny Rockets ' - A franchise of the Johnny Rockets restaurants 'Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 * '''Finnegan's Bar and Grill - Irish food.-TBA. Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 * '''Louie's Italian Restaurant - An Italian restaurant.Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 * '''Blues Brothers' Diner: Restaurant with New York Style food that is quick service and has callbacks to Blues Brothers Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 * '''NBC Café - '''A sports bar '''Opening Date: '''June 5th, 2017 * '''Michael Bay's Explosive Diner - '''a restaurant which specializes in spicy dishes.'Opening date: '''April 7, 2015 '''Snacks and Drinks * Starbucks/Ben & Jerry's '- A combined Starbucks and Ben & Jerry's stand where you can combined ice cream and coffee. '''Opening Date:'June 17, 1997. * 'Doc's Candy '- a candy shop.'Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 * '''Wetzel's Pretzels -a Pasadena, California-based franchise of fast-food restaurants.Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 '''Meet and Greet Characters * Jimmy Fallon * Hastag the Panda * NBC Peacock * Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, April O'Neil * Buddy the Elf, Jovie, Walter Hobbs, Emily Hobbs and Michael Hobbs * Egyptian Pharaohs * Annie * Lucille Ball Broadway A Sub-area in New York themed to Broadway shows Opening Date: 1999 Current Attractions * Once Upon a Mattress: The Ride 4D '''- A 4D Motion Simulator dark ride based on the Broadway musical Once Upon a Mattress '''Map Info: '''TBA '''Sponsored By: '''Oreo O's (2017-present) '''Opening Date: '''January 6th, 2015 '''Height Restriction: '''40 '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes * '''Once On This Island: Battle Fumes * Wicked Broom Coaster * Phantom of the Opera Theater (!) -TBA Map info: 'The Phantom invites you to a terrific night at the opera, hosted by the Phantom himself and his very own ghostly performers. This is an animatronic show with effects you will not believe! 22 minutes.'Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 '''Stores * Once On This Island Treasures - TBA Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 * '''Phantom of the Store - TBA Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 * '''Winnifred's BedChamber '- The gift storstore which sells Once Upon a Mattress-themed merchandise '''Trivia: '''This serves as an exit to Once Upon a Mattress: The Ride 4D '''Opening Date: '''January 6th, 2015 '''Restaurants * Shake Shack - TBA Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 * '''Queen Aggravain's Feast - TBA Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 '''Meet and Greet Characters * Princess Winnifred, Prince Dauntless, Lady Larken, Sir Harry, The Jester, The Mistral * Phantom of the Opera Sesame Street The second and final sub-area New York City area themed affter Sesame Street Opening Date: '''2008 '''Current Attractions * Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic - A 4-D show themed to Sesame Street Map Info: '''TBA '''Opening Date: 2008. Universal Express Pass Available?: 'Yes * '''Sesame Street: The Great Spaghetti Space Chase ! '-''' '''A dark ride based on Sesame Street '''Map Info: '''When the very presence of Spaghetti is threatened by Macaroni the Merciless, you and your Sesame Street friends go on a space expedition to stop Macaroni's plans. 4 minutes. '''Opening date: 2008. Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes * '''Cookie Monster's Cookie Cars * Super Grover's Vapor Trail - A Vekoma Inverted Family Coaster. Map Info: 'Well, find a way quick because you're stepping onto an action-packed steel roller coaster! Looking for the perfect first coaster experience for your child? This adventure takes riders on a one-of-a-kind twisting, turning mission to the outer limits of the solar system. Or at least, it sure seems that way. '''Height Restriction: '''44 - 73 '''Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 '''Operates from: '''Late March to Early December * '''Cookie Monster's Cookie Jar Spin - a child-sized teacup ride. Map Info: '''TBA. '''Theme: TBA. Height restriction: 34"-48". Universal Express available?: Yes.Universal Express Pass Available?: 'Yes * '''Cookie Monster's High C Adventure '- A Preston & Barbieri Splash Battle water ride '''Map Info: TBA Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes '''Operates from: '''Late March to Early November * '''Big Bird's Balloon Race - a flying spinner ride Map Info: TBA Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes '''Operates from: '''Late March to Late December * '''Oscar the Grouch's Whirly Worms '-''' '''A spinning ride ride '''Map Info: TBA Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes '''Operates from: '''Late March to Late December * '''Sesame Island - A kids playground. Map Info: TBA Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 * '''Snuffleupagus Express - A train ride themed around Snuffy. Theme: Sesame Street. Height restriction:'''35". '''Map Info: TBA Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes * '''Elmo's Bubble Bubble - A splash ride themed around Elmo Theme: '''Sesame Street '''Map Info: TBA Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes '''Operates from: '''Late March to Early November * '''Count's Splash Castle - Water Area themed to The Count Theme: '''Sesame Street '''Map Info: TBA Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes '''Operates from: '''Late March to Early November * '''Oscar's Wacky Taxi - A MACK Rides family launched roller coaster simaler to Slinky Dog Dash at Disney's Hollywood Studios Map Info: TBA Opening Date:'''June 29, 2018 '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes '''Operates from: '''Late March to Late December * '''Elmo's World: Drawing Adventure * Elmo's Blastoff - a child-sized drop tower attraction Map Info: TBA Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes '''Operates from: '''Late March to Early December * '''Elmo's Roller Skater - A Vekoma roller Skater kiddie coaster themed around Sesame Street's Elmo Map Info: TBA Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes '''Operates from: '''Late March to Late December '''Height Restriction: '''43 * '''Elmo's Go-Go Skateboard '- A Skateboard styled ride Map Info: Hop on a skateboard with Elmo for an exhilarating ride down the slope! The unpredictable, dynamic motion on a giant skateboard will make both kids and adults scream with excitement! same ride as in USJ.'Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 'Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes '''Operates from: '''Late March to Late December * '''Bert and Ernie's Loch Ness Adventure '- A indoor kids boat ride 'Opening Date: '''March 3rd, 2004 '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes * '''Sunny Days Celebration '- A live show '''Opening Date: '''March 3rd, 2005 '''Universal Express Available?: '''No * '''Prince Elmo's Carousel - '''A carousel themed to Elmo '''Theme: '''Elmo from ''Sesame Street ''Opening Date: March 3rd, 2010 '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes '''Seasonal Attractions * Count's Castle (Universal's Halloween Spooktaculer Weekends) Stores * Abby's Treasures '''- A ''Sesame Street ''themed store '''Opening Date: '''March 3rd, 2010 * '''Hooper's Store - TBA Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 * '''123 Sesame Store - TBA Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 * '''Sesame Corner - Sesame Street goods. Map info: 'Themed after the famous Sesame Street, the characters from the hit TV-series have their own mercantile stand. '''Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 * '''Big Bird's Emporium - A store at the exit of Sesame Street: The Great Spaghetti Space Chase ! Opening date: '''October 5, 2014 '''Restaurants * 123 Sesame Cafe - TBA Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 * '''Elmo's Eatery - a Pizza Restaurant Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 * '''Cookie Monster's Café '- A quick service restaurant 'Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 '''Meet and Greet Characters * Big Bird, Elmo, Grover, Bert, Ernie, Cookie Monster, Oscar the Grouch, Baby Bear, Count Von Count, Abby Cadabby, Rosita, Zoe, Murray Monster, Telly Monster San Francisco * Surfer- a B&M floorless coaster that is similar to Kraken from Sea World Orlando Theme: Surfing Height restriction: '54” '''Opening Date: '''July 21, 2001.'Operates from: '''Late March to Late December '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes * '''Backdraft (!)- a special effect attraction based on Universal's 1991 film of the same name. Map info: 'TBA. '''Theme: '''Backdraft '''Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes * '''San Francisco Bay Surfing * Fraggle Rock 4D Adventure * Journey through the Black Lagoon * Galactix! - TBA. Opening Date: 2007''' ' * '''Fast & Furious: Supercharged (ST) '-''' a dark ride themed after the Fast & Furious movies. It is similar to Skull Island: Reign of Kong .'''Map info: '''TBA. Sponsored by: Toyota. Theme: ''Fast & Furious. ''Opening date: April 7, 2018. Height restriction: 40". 'Replaced: '''All Dogs go to Heaven: The Heavenly Adventure.'Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes * '''Waterworld: A Live Sea War Spectacular - A water stunt show based On The 1995 Movie Waterworld Theme: Water World Map Info: 'Witness death-defying stunts, awesome explosions and thrills at this sensational 'live' water show.'Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 '''Operates from: '''Late March to Early November * '''Hershey's Chocolate World- '''A interactive center that is focused on Hershey products '''Opened: '''September 7th, 2002 * '''24: Underground Escape (!)- A High Speed dark ride loosely based on the Fox action thriller TV series "24". In this ride, new recruits are put to the test by Jack Bauer and Chloe O'Brian to escape Nina Meyers's underground trap lair Opened: '''June 22 2017 '''Former Attractions * Beetlejuice's Rock and Roll Graveyard Revue * The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera Stores * Amazing Pictures.-TBA Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 * '''Beach House '- a beach gift shop '''Opening Date: '''July 21, 2001 * '''Dom's Garage: This warehouse looking store acts at the exit for ' '''Fast & Furious: Supercharged and also has a variety of merchandise from all 8 films and more '''Opening Date:'June 17, 1997.' ' * Hershey's Chocolate Shop - TBA Opened: '''September 7th, 2002 '''Restaurants * Suffingbroding Pizza - TBA Opening Date: '''July 21, 2001 * '''Burger King Retro Restaurant- A Retro Restaurant Themed To Burger King.Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 * '''Torreto's Mexican Cafe: This resturant based on the one from Fast and the Furious, serves a wide variety of Mexican cuisine as a quick service resturant. Opening date: 'April 7, 2018. * '''Richtar's Burger Co. -' a restruant themed to the former attraction, Earthquake! '''Opening date: '''March 25, 2003 * '''Hershey's Ice Cream and Milkshakes - TBA Opened: '''September 7th, 2002 '''The Wacky World of SuperMarioLogan A sub-area themed to the youtube channel SuperMarioLogan Attractions * TheSuperMarioLogan Ride - '''A 3D IMAX Dome Motion Simulator Ride based on The Youtube Series Of The Same Name. 'Map info: '''Ride along with The Super Mario Logan Cast as they visit Doffy The Dragon Land, However, Jeffy's Mom,The Ghost Of SML Sonic And The SML Villans From The Past Have Kidnaped Jeffy For Revenge, So SML Mario And The Other SML Hereos and the guests to take on a wild chase through the park to stop Jeffy's Mom,The Ghost Of SML Sonic And The SML Villans From The Past And Save Jeffy. '''Opening Date:'July 6, 2018 Sponsored by:' Samsung. '''Height restriction: '''42" '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes. * '''Mariowinder' - A Vekoma Boomerang roller coaster that was relocated from Knott’s Berry Farm in California. Map info: 'TBA '''Opening Date:'July 6, 2018 Height restriction: 48" '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes. '''Operates from: '''Late March to Late December * '''Jeffy's Philharmagic- A 4D show based on SuperMarioLogan's Jeffy and other Licensed IPs Map info: 'TBA '''Opening Date:'July 6, 2018 '''Sponsored by: AMC Theaters. Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes. * '''Jeffy's Dream Shootdown - A a interactive dark ride that is based on the Youtube series Super Mario Logan and the episode Jeffy's Nightmare and is similar to Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin Map info: 'TBA '''Opening Date:'July 6, 2018 'Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes. * '''Bowser Jr's Crasy Coaster '- A Vekoma Family Coaster 'Opening Date:'July 6, 2018 Height restriction: 44" 'Map info: '''TBA '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes.'Operates from: '''Late March to Late December '''Stores * Brooklyn T. Guy Hardware - TBA Opening Date:'''July 6, 2018 * '''Jeffy's Toys - TBA Opening Date:'July 6, 2018 * '''Junior's Toy Shop '- TBA 'Opening Date:'July 6, 2018 * 'SuperMarioLogan Store '- TBA 'Opening Date:'July 6, 2018 * 'Doofy's shop '- TBA 'Opening Date:'July 6, 2018 '''Restaurants * Shrek's Chezze Cake Cafe: A Restaurant Themed To Shrek From Super Mario Logan Here, they serve quick service type food like pizza, hamburgers and much more.Opening Date:'''July 6, 2018 * '''Mario's Long John's Pizza: A Restaurant Themed To Super Mario Logan Here, they serve quick service type italian food like pizza, pasta and much more.Opening Date:'''July 6, 2018 * '''Chef Pee Pee's Kitchen - TBA Opening Date:'''July 6, 2018 * '''Doofy's Place - TBA Opening Date:'''July 6, 2018 * '''SuperMarioLogan Diner - TBA Opening Date:'''July 6, 2018 '''Meet and Greet Characters * Mario,Rosalina,Jeffy,SMLShrek Junior, Joseph and Cody The Wizarding World of Harry Potter - Diagon Alley the forth section of the Park based on J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter ''book series and Warner Bros.' ''Harry Potter ''film franchise. '''Theme: '''Harry Potter book and film series '''Map info: '''TBA '''Opening Date:' 2015 Attractions * Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts * Ollivanders * Hogwarts Express Stores Restaurants Meet and Greet Characters Sci-Fi City Current Attractions * Space Fantasy: The Ride * Men in Black: Alien Attack * Battlestar Galactica * Fear Factor Live * T2-3D: Battle Across Time * Transformers: Battle for the Allspark * Back to the Future: Time Twist Former Attractions * Futurama: Worlds of Adventure * Battle of Galactica * The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man Super Nintendo World Sonic Green Hill Zone Woody Woodpecker's Kidzone Attractions * Zak and Wheezie Spinsanity - A children's pendulum swing ride themed to Zak and Wheezie from Dragon Tales. * Woody Woodpecker Nuthouse Coaster - A Woody Woodpecker themed kids coaster. * The Captain Pickles Experience - A Wooden roller coaster themed to BJ from Barney. * Club Zak and Wheezie Stage - The location of the Club Zak and Wheezie show. * Snoopy's Flying Dog Houses - A Dumbo The Flying Elephant-like ride themed to Snoopy. DC Nation Attractions * Justice League: The First Battle - A wooden, metal and steel dive hyper coaster based on the 2017 movie Map Info: The Justice League is calling on you to defend the world from Steppenwolf in this breathtaking ride Opening Date: August 1st 2017 (The Same day that the Lego Sets for the movie come out) * Green Lantern: The Unlimited Mission '''- A looping coaster featuring characters from the 2011 movie. '''Map Info: Become a member of the Green Lantern Corps and take on Sinestro in this thrilling mission * Superman: Escape from Krypton '- a B&M Floorless roller coaster based on Superman. '''Map info: ''TBA. Theme: '''Superman. '''Height restriction: 52”. Opening date: '''November 6, 2008. '''Attraction Type: A B&M Floorless Coaster Note : This Ride Is Similar To The One At Six Flags Festa Texas. * Batman The Ride '- a B&M Invented Roller Coaster based on Batman '''Map info: ''TBA. Theme: Batman Attraction Type:'''A B&M Invented Roller Coaster '''Opening date: '''November 6, 2008. '''Height restriction: 52”. * Joker's Crazy Drop - 'a S&S Space Shot Drop tower themed around the Joker. '''Map info: ''TBA. Theme: The Joker. Opening date: '''November 6, 2008. '''Attraction Type: A S&S Space Shot Drop Tower * Aquaman's Dive Coaster - a splash-coaster. Opening date: 'October 10, 2010.'Attraction Type: A Water Coaster. * Justice League: Battle for Metropolis- A 3D Dark Ride where you join the Justice League which they need to stop the villains. Opening date: June 24,'''2015 '''Attraction Type: A 3D Dark Ride. * The Lego Batman Ride - A 3D G2 robotics-coaster Ride based on The Lego Batman Movie Map Info:'''TBA * '''Wonder Woman 5D: Amazon War - A 5D Action Packed Motion-Based Dark Ride based on 2017 Film of the Same name while similar to The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man and Transformers: The Ride Map Info: A action-packed 5D experience awaits as you join Wonder Woman and Steve in their very own first solo outing, featuring footage from the superhero movie Opening Date: June 2nd 2017. * Suicide Squad: Sucker for Pain - A Spinning Like Gravitor Ride based on the 2016 movie of the same name. * The CW Superheroes: Bonds Across Time - An indoor dueling hyper coaster based on The CW DC shows that lets guests join forces with the DC superheroes for the American channel The CW as they fight off Vandal Savage and his followers Map Info: The CW will never be the same again as you join the heroes themselves as you fight off Vandal Savage and his followers Kids' WB Fun Zone Looney Tunes Central Hanna-Barbera Cartoons * [[Hanna-Barbera: Journey to Dimensions|'Hanna-Barbera: Journey to Dimensions']] - TBA. Opening Date: 2010 * Hanna-Barbera Fun Center - TBA. Opening Date: 2010 DC SuperHeroZone * Teen Titans GO!: Rise of Slade- '''A spinning indoor roller coaster based on the 2013 cartoon. '''Opening date: '''July 8 2016 '''Attraction Type: '''A Indoor Spinning Roller Coaster * '''Titan's Tower Drop: This drop ride similar to Tower of Terror, takes you through an exclusive Teen Titans Go story and allows you to be put through Robin's New Training Course. The drop tower is housed in a replica of the Titan's Tower Opening date: '''June 23, 2016. * '''Robin Flyers * Cyborg's Junkyard Coaster * Beast Boy's Twirls * Starfire Flight * Raven's Azarath 3-D Experience Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:Other Versons Of Fanmade Theme Parks Category:Universal theme park fanon Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Shrek Category:Despicable Me Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Sesame Street Category:Harry Potter Category:The Terminator Category:Transformers Category:Nintendo Category:Sega Category:The Simpsons Category:DC Comics Category:Looney Tunes Category:20th Century Fox Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:SuperMarioLogan Category:PBS Kids